


Доктор Орган и Джон Уотсон

by ourfriedstuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Кража органов, Нездоровые отношения, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Созависимость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfriedstuff/pseuds/ourfriedstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснувшись среди обжигающе холодных кубиков льда, льнувших к его телу, Джон Уотсон встречает странного человека с черными кудрями и в хирургической маске. Ситуация просто вопиющая, и Джон почти уверен, что ему недостаёт одной почки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор Орган и Джон Уотсон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor Organ and John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994159) by [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/pseuds/edy). 



Он в облаках, влажный асфальт под ним – ватный тампон, поглаживающий его барабанные перепонки. Чешется, жжется, несколько ударов пришлось на его висок и подбородок. Его окружает хор из стонов и ругательств. В воздухе висит запах бензина и свежего дождя, но он хочет только лишь попасть домой.

Терять чувствительность и сознание не входят в список ситуаций, которые он хотел бы пережить снова, здесь демоны, стаскивающие его с облака, цепляющиеся за его одежду, приказывающие держать глаза открытыми.

\- Нет, - умоляет он.

\- Будет немного больно, но сейчас это не должно иметь значение, - шепчет одно из существ, проводя длинным когтем по его щеке. – Мне нужен образец крови.

У монстра низкий голос и оттого картинки огнедышащих драконов и подводных гуманоидов, живущих в морях, заполоняют его разум. Стук в его голове напоминает о молотке, забивающем гвозди, он стонет и стонет, ему не нравится, когда из-под него исчезает прочный бетон.

Ему не нравится.

*

 

Яркий-яркий свет взрывает его глаза. Назальная канюля неудобно установлена. В попытке подавить желание выдернуть её, он сжимает одеяло. Рука его сестры лежит поверх его левой руки. Она плачет, её лицо окрашено в розово-оранжевый цвет из-за долгих часов тревоги. Он обнадеживающе улыбается ей, но его мышцы болят, она достаёт и подносит бумажную салфетку ко рту.

\- Сэр, вы помните, что произошло? – спросил новый голос. Это доктор, она держит в руках планшет и с заботой смотрит на своего пациента. – Как насчет вашего имени? Помните его?

Его сестра закрывает глаза и бормочет в пол молитвы, он говорит:  
\- Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, - получается слабо и запугано, доктор кладёт руку на его ногу.

\- С вами всё будет хорошо, Джон, - она улыбается, но Джону не становится легче. – Вы попали в автокатастрофу. Довольно жуткую, я бы сказала. Никто больше не был замешан, только такси, в котором вы сидели… немного странно для такого происшествия. Мы пытались получить хоть какую-то информацию у водителя, но он умер от полученных травм.

Джон тяжело сглатывает и мечтает о коробке сока и пачке Джемми-Доджерс.  
\- У вас незначительное сотрясение, парочка царапин и синяков тут и там, но в основном, вы счастливчик, Джон Уотсон.

*

 

В его квартире стоит холод, и у него не хватает одеял.

\- Я купила тебе не-знаю-как-много свитеров, Джон. Можешь связать из них! – ворчит его сестра, когда он звонит ей поздней ночью в пятницу.

Джон вздыхает и потирает глаза перевязанными пальцами.  
\- Я хочу одеяло, Гарри.

\- Ты сплошная неприятность. Я не поеду к тебе только для того, чтобы снабдить тебя…

Он бросил трубку и кинул телефон на прикроватную тумбочку. Пару секунд спустя, телефон загорается, оповещая о входящем звонке, но он не отвечает, а Гарри не звонит снова.

*

 

Периодически у Джона появляются головные боли. Это нормально после полученного сотрясения, да и избавиться от боли можно с помощью парочки таблеток парацетамола в течение дня. Непрерывающаяся очередь в клинике из людей, жалующихся на симптомы гриппа, неслабо надоедает. Он еще никогда так сильно не ненавидел весь мир, и он все никак не может понять, отчего его левая рука не прекращает трястись. Выписывание рецептов и небольшая разминка запястья немного утихомиривают дрожь, но она возвращается, – она всегда возвращается – и Джон начинает подумывать над ампутацией.

Гарри частенько навещает его. Она посещает его по время перерывов на обед и ему основательно надоела бомбардировка из «ты в порядке?», «хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь сделала?» и «ты такой тупой». Джон отвечает ей изобилием «да, всё хорошо», «нет, всё хорошо» и «хорошо, ладно, спасибо». Несмотря на их споры, Джон умудряется доесть свой обед и дожить до конца рабочего дня.

Когда его смена заканчивается, начинается его ежедневный план: прийти домой, посмотреть телевизор, набрать немного веса на конфетах и проспать вечность. Рутинно и чрезмерно, но хорошо. У Джона хорошо развито чувство самосохранения, поэтому, когда один из его старых друзей из медицинской школы шпионил за ним на улице, оно сделало его весьма пугающим.

\- Это Майк! Майк Стэмфорд!

\- А, да, здравствуй.

Джону неуютно. Вместо обмена любезностями и ложными обещаниями встретиться вновь, Майк (сейчас он немного растолстел) потащил Джона в паб, чтобы наверстать упущенное, вспомнить былое и обсудить утреннюю газету.

\- Слышал об этих серийных самоубийствах?

Джон не слышал, но всё равно кивнул и расплывчато ответил, чтобы не подтвердить и не опровергнуть свои знания последних событий. В его спине появляется какое-то царапающее ощущение. Он пытается изменить положение, съехав вниз со стула. Дерево трещит под ним и Джон кашляет, чтобы прикрыть звук.

\- А что насчет этих воров органов по всему Лондону? – продолжает спрашивать Майк, хотя для всех, каждого и для их матерей очевидно, что Джону плевать.  
Но вообще-то он немного заинтригован (и слишком устал, чтобы думать в каком часу он доберется домой). Джон изучает Майка, боль в спине всё еще слишком острая.

\- Воры органов? – задаёт он вопрос, подняв бровь. Майк смеётся, а Джон смотрит на него так, словно не понял шутки. – Извини, - говорит он, хмурясь. – Я что-то пропустил?

\- О, нет, Джон, просто… воруют органы! Можешь в это поверить? – Майк усмехается еще разок, а Джон слабо улыбается. Он понимает, что этот разговор ни к чему не приведет, так что бормочет: «Нет, это сумасшествие» и бросает нетерпеливый взгляд на дверь.

Они расстались спустя час или два. Джон старается не показывать того, что зол, когда Майк сказал ему оберегаться кого-то по имени «Доктор Орган», вместо до свидания. Не утруждая себя вызовом такси, Джон идет домой.

В квартире снова холодно. Вместо того чтобы завернуться в одеяло, он засовывает себе в горло две таблетки обезболивающего и, к счастью, подавляет раздражающую боль в спине, которая так неудачно настигла его во время встречи с Майком, и мирно засыпает.

Ему не снятся сны, но просыпается он в поту и в холодной лихорадке, будто после кошмара. Жар Афганистана обрушился на его плечи. Снятие свитера помогает охладить плоть, а обмахивание непослушными руками отталкивает прочь невидимые кошмары. Одеяла, как и подушка, влажные. Скинуть постельное бельё на пол – единственный выход в данный момент (кроме как постелить новое и принять душ, но, блин, он устал). Избавившись от постельного белья, он касается матраса и вздыхает от лёгкой прохлады. Рассматривая поверхность кровати, он хмурится, размыкает губы и интересуется, откуда взялись кровавые разводы, если не из его кошмара.

\- В этом нет никакого смысла, - шепчет он мебели, как вдруг пластиковая маска с резким щелчком закрывает его нос и рот.

*

 

\- Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, - говорит Джон, его пальцы сжались, а губы потрескались от тревожного холода. У него болит голова (что не удивительно), всё вокруг размыто, он пытается сесть прямо в… в… ванне… ладно, в ванне. Сбитый с толку и слегка напуганный, он хлопает одной рукой по краю, звук режет уши, отчего несколько стонов вырываются из его рта. – Я, - начинает он, - я, я, - его зубы стучат, а мышцы подрагивают. Он переворачивается, его руки превращаются в плавники, когда он пытается плыть в море ледяной воды.

\- Дерьмо, - низкое ругательство проскальзывает в комнату. – Блять, - Джон быстро поворачивает голову, ударяясь левым виском в процессе. Он старается найти говорящего, но пара рук в резиновых перчатках прижимается к его глазам, заставляя закрыть их. – Ты не должен был проснуться, - шепчет голос ему в ухо.

\- Я, я думаю, холод разбудил меня, - отвечает Джон, едва чувствуя движение собственных губ. – Я не знаю где я.

\- Не будь идиотом. Ты точно знаешь, где ты, - руки исчезают с его лица, но глаз он не открывает, за несколько минут он начал чувствовать лёгкую дремоту и смущение. Он ударяется о стену, тоненькая полоска крови бежит вниз по его щеке из шишки на виске. Незнакомый голос продолжает: - Ты не менял своего местоположения с того момента, как открыл глаза. Если бы ты только был более наблюдателен, ты бы знал, - Джон слышит дребезжание инструментов и заставляет себя дышать.

\- Я, я не знаю, - шепчет он. Он открывает один глаз и не видит ничего кроме незнакомой швабры с черной тряпкой сверху. Он закрывает глаза снова.

\- Закрой рот. Ты можешь почувствовать аромат кокоса и мяты, как пахнут, я полагаю, твои средства гигиены. Они могут принадлежать и кому-то другому, скорее всего женщине, но я редко ошибаюсь, - тощий человек издаёт еще больше шума походящего на дюжину поездов громыхавших напротив здания. Джон снова застонал. Безо всякой жалости мужчина взваливает на Джона сумку, однако дополнительный вес не беспокоит его, ровно как и ледяная структура льнущая к его телу и краям ванной. – Я бы не советовал тебе вставать, но вижу, ты и сам это понял.

Джон не в состоянии пошевелиться.

\- Я сообщу твоему родственнику - брату, сестре? Пусть будет брат, – о твоём текущем состоянии. Он поможет тебе, хотя, скорее всего этого не произойдет.

\- Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, - сказал Джон, прежде чем сознание покинуло его.

*

 

Находиться в больнице с укоренившейся пульсацией в висках – особый талант Джона. В этот раз к вечеринке необязательной боли присоединилась его нижняя часть. Откровенно говоря, Джон предпочел бы умереть. Смерть была бы великолепна (и менее болезненна) по сравнению с продолжительным нытьём Гарри и её костедробильной хваткой.

\- Снова с нами, Джон? – дразнится доктор. Джон хочет нажать на кнопку сбоку от него, чтобы попросить другого врача. – Что ж, - начинает доктор, барабаня пальцами по спинке кровати в ногах, - похоже, у вас украли почку.

\- Но, - пищит Гарри, потирая пальцем костяшки пальцев Джона, - это невозможно. Такое просто так не случается. Я думала, что все эти истории о том, как ты просыпаешь в ванне со льдом – просто миф, - её лицо поалело, а Джон съехал вниз по кровати.

\- Мы, как и вы, в замешательстве, Миз Уотсон. Мы несколько раз сделали рентген и другие тесты, но результат один и тот же: одна из почек Джона пропала.  
Джон смотрит в окно.

\- И судя по сообщению, которое вам оставили, Джон стал жертвой Лондонских воров органов.

Джон закрывает глаза.

*

 

Сейчас же звоните 999, или он умрет. Перемещение его тела убьёт его. Когда вы запаникуете (а все знаки указывают на «да, вы запаникуете»), он может проснуться, пошевелиться и тогда он умрет. Если он умрет, позаботьтесь о теле, как следует. Однако он не должен умереть, но я не знаю о способностях вашего интеллекта. Если он каким-то образом умрет, пришлите счет. Удачи. Доктор Орган

*

 

Джону трудно было сгибаться больше раз, чем ему хотелось бы. Швы очень болят, из-за любого движения шрам на его спине колет и горит. Ему частенько приходиться прекращать, что бы он ни делал, чтобы поплакать, но не всегда (Он делает так раз в день).

Гарри нравится посмеиваться над ним.

\- Давай же, Джон, - говорит она, стирая слезу, - ты должен смеяться над ситуацией.

Джон пялится в потолок.

Она любит приставать по поводу его веса.  
\- Ты толстеешь.

Он засовывает в рот бисквит.  
\- Отвали, я на выздоровлении.

Не смотря на это, большую часть времени она образцовая сестра. Она приносит ему чай, когда он просит, сидит с ним ночами примерно каждую неделю. Джон чувствует себя обузой, но продолжает молчать, пока они смотрят телевизор и едят еду на вынос.

По прошествии месяца, Гарри перестаёт навещать его. Она иногда пишет ему «здравствуй!», а он отвечает ей обязанным «привет!», но кроме этого они не взаимодействуют. Не уверенный в том нравится ему данная договорённость или нет, Джон каждую ночь отправляется спать с пустотой в груди. Просыпается он таким же.

Кроме одного утра понедельника, когда он проснулся с пустотой в груди и в ванной наполненной льдом (снова).

Его встречают четыре слова, когда он умудряется повернуть головой. Они находятся над душем, нацарапанные словно курица лапой и, судя по всему, обычной помадой красного цвета.

Всегда пожалуйста. Доктор Орган

Его мобильник лежит рядом с ванной. «Как удобно», - думает Джон, стараясь двигаться как можно меньше, чтобы дотянуться до электронного девайса. Он сжимает губы и пытается восстановить дыхание, пытается вернуть своё тело в состояние шока. 

\- Доктор Орган, - мямлит он, - и за что я должен тебя благодарить?

*

Когда Джон прибывает в больницу, Гарри рядом нет – только раздражающая доктор.

\- Снова с нами, Джонни? – говорит она с широкой улыбкой на лице. Джо хочет спросить, кто дал ей право использовать прозвище, но решает промолчать и сосредоточить своё внимание на жесткой бумаге, обернутой вокруг его запястья, сообщающей его статус, как человеческого создания. Доктор смеётся и закалывает волосы заколкой. – Знаешь, у меня для тебя новости, Джонни.

Пальцы Джона поджимаются.

\- Мне немного жаль, что твоей сестры тут нет. Ей бы, наверное, захотелось это услышать, - она цокает языком и качает головой, пальцами хватаясь за металлический планшет. Её глаза бегают по тексту, а Джон следит за ней с безрадостным выражением лица.

\- Украдена вторая почка? – невозмутимо спрашивает он. Доктор хихикает и прикрывает лицо предметом в руке, как будто Джон только что рассказал лучший анекдот столетия.

\- О, нет, нет, Джонни. Хотя это было бы что-то! - Прочистив горло, и снова опустив планшет на приемлемое расстояние, она сообщает: - Вместо того, чтобы украсть твою вторую почку, - она усмехается, - тебе подарили почку.

Медленно моргнув, Джон спрашивает:  
\- Так, что, у меня почка с черного рынка, это вы пытаетесь мне сказать?

\- Возможно, - бормочет она, собравшись и превратившись в профессионала за долю секунды. – Ты кому-нибудь сообщал свою группу крови?

\- Нет, - отвечает он.

Кивнув и вздохнув, доктор смотрит на своего пациента, отдыхающего на кровати.  
\- Твоё тело не отторгает её. Мы подержим тебя день или два, последим за твоим здоровьем. Хотя я не считаю, что это необходимо, - Джон пытается скользнуть под одеяла, но новые швы на его теле трутся о простыни и он прикусывает язык, чтобы не начать всхлипывать. Доктор рассеяна. – Кем бы ни был этот вор, он умудрился найти подходящую почку.

\- Но это, - Джон делает паузу, чтобы вздрогнуть и схватиться за бок, - полное безумие. Я думал этот парень только ворует… органы? Это совершенно не в его стиле, не думаете?

Она глубоко вздыхает и пожимает плечами, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Без понятия, Джонни.

Джон выдыхает, раздув щеки и отворачивает голову от доктора.  
\- Пожалуйста, оставьте меня.

*

 

У Доктора Органа заканчиваются сигареты. Он грезит о таком кайфе, чтобы отрубиться на выходные, пачка с обезболивающими в квартире светловолосого мужчины так и манит Доктора проскользнуть внутрь и стащить её. Хотя идея и кажется заманчивой, он остаётся на диване в своей квартире, уставившись в монитор ноутбука. Он смотрит, как мужчина проглатывает лекарства со стаканом проточной воды и направляется в спальню.

Пара кликов даёт Доктору возможность заглянуть в соседнюю комнату. Скучный рисунок на стенах, и такой же унылый ковер под ногами. Вентилятор на потолке включен. У мужчины уходит три минуты на то, чтобы комфортно устроиться на кровати, и еще восемь минут, чтобы уснуть.

Мобильный телефон Доктора Органа вибрирует в кармане его костюма. Не желая того, он хватает рукой гаджет и вытягивает наружу. Он читает сообщение, не отвечает и отбрасывает телефон. Несмотря на услышанный удар о пол, который наверняка повлек за собой поломки, он ничего не делает. Проводя рукой у корней черных волос, он бормочет:  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Джон Уотсон.

Джон Уотсон начинает храпеть.

Хватит воровать CCTV. M

*

 

Осень. Листья в парке становятся коричневыми и золотыми. Дождь становится постоянным, а в некоторые ночи, идет снег.

У Джона в квартире снова холодно.

\- Мне нужна новая квартира, - жалуется он, стуча пальцем по термостату. – Отопление вообще работает?

На следующий вечер Джон сдаётся и покупает три одеяла. Они шерстяные, мягкие и пахнут корицей. Ему снятся прекрасные сны, которые, проснувшись, он даже не помнит, но он чувствует себя посвежевшим и у него почти ничего не болит, а это уже что-то.

Пациентов как будто засосало торнадо. Несколько человек с простудой, вышедшей из-под контроля, и всего у пары что-то серьёзное. Большая часть работы скучная, и Джон едва сосредоточивает на ней своё внимание. Так как Гарри больше не появляется в перерывах на обед, он ложится спать.

Три дня из пяти маленькие дети спрашивают его он ли тот «парень без почки из новостей» Их родители всегда шикают на них, но он лишь улыбается и всё сильнее желает прочесть соответствующую статью. Однако это желание никогда не удовлетворяется.

Гарри приходит в воскресенье. Вместо того, чтобы «проведать» Джона, как она утверждает, она проводит весь день и большую часть ночи ноя о своей личной жизни и уничтожая ткань дивана своими слезами. Джон ничего не говорит (Его личная жизнь тоже не в лучшем состоянии, но он не хочет подливать масла в огонь). Он утешает Гарри, положив руку ей на плечо, а раздраженное выражение его лица она не увидит.

\- Гарри, - говорит Джон в два часа ночи, - мне нужно спать.

\- Как хочешь, Джон.

Гарри спит на диване и орет по поводу температуры в квартире.

Джон спит в кровати с теплыми одеялами и не кричит ничего в ответ.

Гарри уходит до того, как Джон просыпается, и ему все равно. Он съедает завтрак, принимает душ и проводит свой день как обычно. Шрамы на его теле, не сильно его беспокоят, а головная боль становится всё менее и менее частой.

Джон бы назвал этот день «идеальным», если бы обнаружил одно из своих новоприобретенных одеял на месте.

Сначала, он решил, что Гарри стащила его. Они ругаются по телефону больше часа. Гарри утверждает, что ничего не брала, а Джон говорит, что наоборот, Гарри называет его мудаком, Джон спрашивает пила ли она, Гарри бросает трубку, Джон не перезванивает.

*

 

Вернувшись с работы неделей позже, Джон обнаруживает одеяло на кровати.  
Сверху красного одеяла прикреплен желтый стикер.

Твои внутренности в норме, твоё одеяло пахнет специями, мятой и кокосом. Не смог удержаться. Доктор Орган

Джон обыскивает квартиру но не находит ни одного признака проникновения.

*

 

Джон широкими шагами перемещается из одного пункта назначения в другой, уставившись глазами в землю и с постоянным страхом, что за ним наблюдают. Не способный вернуть себе чувство безопасности, он планирует переезд.

\- Он просто найдет меня снова, - говорит Джон, смотря репортаж о мужчине у которого украли селезёнку.

Однако он остаётся на месте, надеясь, что паранойя дойдет до точки, когда он сможет потреблять еду и напитки без тошноты.

Ему не везет. Он теряет четыре фунта.

Одеяло пропадает снова.

*

 

Доктору Органу часто напоминают, что он очень больной ублюдок. Большинство заявлений сделаны его братом, который тратит пару свободных минут своей очень-очень занятой жизни, чтобы написать различные вариации фраз «ты должен прекратить», «найди нормальную работу» и «ты достаточно мучил их».

Как всегда, Доктор Орган предпочитает игнорировать этот вздор. Он проводит дни, помогая Скотланд-Ярду (Инспектор уголовного розыска, Лестрейд, ценит его вклад) и ночи, наблюдая за мужчиной с блондинистыми волосами.

\- Джон Уотсон, - бормочет он, прижимая пальцы к губам и шпионя за мужчиной, который маневрирует по тротуару с пакетом продуктов в руке. Его голова опущена, походка быстрая, и Доктор не видит ничего неправильного в его движениях.  
Доктор Орган сам идет домой, автоматически захватывая с собой ноутбук в спальню, обращая внимание на беспорядок и новые данные.

Джон Уотсон натягивает белую футболку, а Доктор Орган пару резиновых перчаток.

*

 

Гарри думает, что Джон просто смешон.

\- Джон, ты просто смешон, - вздыхает она в телефон. Он может представить, как она закатывает глаза.- Ты такой ребенок. Тревога тебе не поможет.

\- Это случится снова, - говорит он. – Гарри, пожалуйста, поверь мне. У меня предчувствие.

\- Что ж, у меня предчувствие, что я брошу трубку через секунду или две.

В этом Джон сестру опережает. Он держит мобильник в руках и медленно обходит квартиру, проверяя окна, двери, что угодно, что может впустить внутрь нарушителя. Проверив один раз, он проверяет еще три раза, а потом еще один. Его живот урчит, телефон молчит, идея не спать всю ночь звучит приятно.

Так он и делает.

Однако он становится жертвой дремоты, лёжа на кровати с тарелкой лапши, несколькими сэндвичами с джемом, и чашкой чая, или двумя, в желудке. Чувство еды и напитка, приятно расположившихся в его животе, также как и тёплая атмосфера в комнате толкают его в глубокий ступор, из-за чего он не замечает, как перемещается в другую часть квартиры.

Другой частью становится ванная.

Ожидая холодное покалывание льда, царапающее его загорелую кожу на ногах, Джон безнадёжно замирает. Его губы двигаются, но слова не получаются. Он скользит взглядом по помещению и понимает, что он полностью одет, полностью одет и безнадёжен. Должно быть этому предшествует анестезия; худшее еще впереди. 

Его беспокойные голосовые связки выстраивают слова.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай мне умереть.

\- О, не говори так, - шепчет низкий голос, кусок ткани потирается о мочку уха Джона. – Мы даже не дошли до самого интересного.

Джон взрывается. Он сопротивляется, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие, руками и ногами бьёт каждую стенку ванны. Вскоре голос начинает смеяться, руки касаются Джона, и Джон кричит из последних сил, крутится на месте потом замирает, и, сузив глаза медленно произносит:  
\- Ты, ты швабра с черной тряпкой.

Мужчина, сидящий на полу, кажется, улыбается. Джон мог бы точно сказать, не будь на нём хирургической маски, закрывающей рот. Но изгиб мышц на его щеках и морщинки у глаз выдают эмоцию, скрытую тонким кусочком ткани.

\- Так ты меня видишь? – говорит он. Джон пожимает плечами и смотрит, как мужчина тянется куда-то за спину, достаёт прочный рюкзак и ставит его между ними. Он расстегивает его, копается там пару секунд, пока его щеки не изогнутся и под глазами не появятся морщинки вновь, при появлении одеяла.

У Джона сбивается дыхание.  
\- Оно моё. Оно моё, - мужчина отодвигает сумку и разворачивает одеяло. – О, боже, - стонет Джон, - оно моё… моё.

\- Заткнись, - почесав кожу головы и прочистив горло, мужчина перемещается и располагает локти на бортиках ванной. – У тебя будет шок, - прежде чем Джон успевает возразить, мужчина оборачивает красную ткань вокруг плеч Джона, похлопывая по ним, и затем прижимает два пальца к его пульсу. Широко открытые глаза и такие же льстивые, как и гибкая талия, скрытая под хрустящей рубашкой на пуговицах, мужчина тихо спрашивает: - Будешь в порядке?

Джон дрожит и трясет головой, он достаточно глуп, чтобы пояснить незнакомцу:  
\- Я не знаю, - начинает он, видение размывается, - что ты будешь делать со мной, - заматывая своё тело в одеяло, он превращается в беззащитного ребенка. Его спина ударяется о стену позади него. – Ты много раз вламывался в мой дом. Ты украл то, то, что принадлежит мне во всех смыслах этого слова, – его губы дрожат, когда мужчина уставился на него с пустым лицом. – Ты больной человек. Я не знаю, что даёт тебе… право приходить сюда и просто… делать, что тебе нравится.

Так как мужчина не понимает слова «границы», он забирается в ванну к Джону.

\- Это была моя вина, - он оборачивает руку вокруг талии Джона, обхватывая его, аккуратно держа руку в перчатке над шрамом. – Твоя почечная травма, - шипит он, используя свободную руку, чтобы повернуть голову Джона на себя, - после автокатастрофы.

Джон застыл.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Моя вина, - повторяет мужчина. – Твоя машина вильнула в здание, чтобы избежать человека, который врезался в капот, – Он прослеживает каждую линию, спрятанную под джемпером Джона, скольжение латекса порождает волну мурашек.  
– Что не характерно, я почувствовал вину. Я не был осведомлен, о пассажире. Я знал, что тебе нанесены более серьёзные повреждения, чем то, что сообщили тебе врачи, глупые, глупые, врачи.

\- Я врач, - возражает Джон.

Мужчина прижимается губами к сгибу его шеи, и Джон закрывает глаза, его руки высвободились из одеяла. Он пытается отодвинуться, но руки мужчины притягивают его ближе, его губы покидают шею Джона, чтобы мужчина мог прижаться своим лбом ко лбу Джона. 

\- Ты понял, что что-то не так тогда, когда проснулся из-за кошмара и заметил, что на влажной кровати больше крови, чем мочи.

Джон уставился на человека, на его тёмные, тёмные волосы, на его расширившиеся зрачки.

\- Убирайся.

Прозвучал смешок, и все инородные привески покидают его тело, когда мужчина встаёт и смотрит на Джона сверху вниз.

\- Лучше бы тебе быть повежливее с человеком, который спас тебе жизнь.  
Джон также встаёт и расправляет плечи, в попытке поравняться с мужчиной ростом. Полотенце падает вниз на пол ванной. У Джона трясутся внутренности из-за сдерживаемой с трудом дрожи, его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, глаза сужаются как у ястреба.

\- И кто ты конкретно такой? – спрашивает он. Его левая рука дрожит еще сильнее.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я, - отвечает мужчина, вздернув нос под небольшим углом, будто изображая замешательство. – Меня зовут Доктор Орган, и ты, Джон Уотсон, еще услышишь обо мне.

*

 

После нескольких (длинных и спокойных) недель в одиночестве Джон получает сообщение во время одного из редких визитов Гарри.

Завтра. Доктор Орган  
Она, со ртом набитым картофельным пюре, спрашивает:  
\- Кто это пишет тебе?

Джон сохраняет номер.  
\- Никто.

*

 

Человеческое сердце – прекрасный рабочий механизм.

И хотя предмет перед ним не то, чего он по-настоящему хочет, Доктор Орган доволен. Он планирует рассматривать его в маленькой банке каждую ночь перед сном.

Доктор Орган жаждет сердце Джона Уотсона. Если бы он держал в своих руках его сердце, он бы не постеснялся признать, что был бы самым счастливым человеком в мире. Но если сердце покинет тело Джона Уотсона, он превратится в пустую оболочку, а Доктор Орган этого не хочет. Он хочет Джона Уотсона живым. Он хочет, чтобы тот смеялся и улыбался. Он хочет, чтобы Джон наслаждался чашкой чая со своей сестрой. Он хочет его распростёртым, словно холст. Он хочет его вскрытым и выставленным напоказ в музее. Он хочет его покрытым синяками и избитым до такой степени, чтобы ничего живого не осталось на его загорелой коже.  
Джон Уотсон в порядке. Шрам едва заметен. Всё жизненно необходимое в великолепном состоянии.

Потому и Доктор Орган в порядке.

Потому пальцы Доктора Органа подергиваются на стеклянной банке в его руках.  
Потому Доктор Орган чувствует себя колоссальным идиотом.

Когда часы бьют полночь, он ставит сердце на шкаф в своей спальне. Через пару минут он устаёт смотреть на него и ложится на матрас, глаза смотрят в окно, руки лежат на груди.

Он помнит тук-тук, тук-тук издаваемое красной мышцей, расположившейся в открытой грудной клетке темноволосого преступника, извивающегося перед смертью. Он помнит истошные крики того человека. Он помнит, как засунул несколько спичек в сердце злодея.

\- Я выжег тебе сердце, - бормочет Доктор Орган, набирая сообщение Джону Уотсону.

*

 

Завтра наступает, но Доктор Орган не прибывает.  
\- Жалок, - говорит Джон в неоткрытую коробку китайской еды. – Я просто жалок.

*

 

Джон уже предвкушает холодную температуру в своей спальне. Он не желает покидать уютный душ, желание спать играет с его телом в перетягивание каната, и сонливость побеждает. Несмотря на желание остаться под чудесной теплой водой еще на пару минут, он заставляет себя выйти. Волосы на голове встают дыбом, несмотря на вынужденное обтирание полотенцем и халат. Он шаркает в сторону спальни, желая поскорее забраться в постель и быть поглощенным бесконечным числом одеял.

Однако зайдя в комнату и прикрыв за собой дверь, Джон обнаруживает, как кто-то другой придаётся теплу его постели.

\- Ты, - говорит он. 

Доктор Орган, лежащий на его подушке, встрепенулся.

\- Разве элемент неожиданности не прекрасен?

Джон скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Если ты не заметил, это моя кровать.

\- Я заметил, - мурлычет Доктор Орган, забирается под покрывала и медленно прикрывает глаза.

\- Эй, эй, - Джон забирается на предмет мебели, чтобы дотянутся и схватить Доктора за плечо. Он тычет его и хмурится. – Ты не можешь просто так прийти и ожидать, что я позволю тебе спать в моей постели.

Доктор открыл один глаз.

\- И сними маску, - продолжает Джон, – она меня нервирует.

Не подчиняясь желаниям Джона, Доктор Орган со щелчком натягивает маску повыше, садится и взглядом изучает Джона, края его губ растягиваются в улыбке. Хотя Джон и не видит саму улыбку.

\- Нет, - просто отвечает он, пожимает плечами и продолжает пялиться на Джона.  
Потому, что разница в росте исчезла, Джон уверенно трясёт головой.

\- Нет, - повторяет он. – Сними маску или, я не знаю, убирайся. – Доктор Орган игнорирует Джона, ложится и заворачивается в красное одеяло, которое прежде украл дважды. Джон вздыхает, и сильнее укутывается в халат, пожевывая губу. – Почему ты здесь? – тихо спрашивает он.

\- Извинения, - говорит Доктор Орган сквозь хирургическую маску. Смотря на Джона, он медленно моргает и мнёт уголок одеяла между пальцами. – Прости, что… не пришел раньше… Кое-что случилось.

\- Что? – Джон упал на спину. – Кому-то понадобилась почка?

\- Ты первый человек, которому я что-то дал, - отвечает Доктор Орган.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Доктор.

\- Интересно, - отвечает Джон. 

Раздаётся стон, затем Доктор Орган перекатывается на другую сторону кровати и отворачивается от Джона, который, в свою очередь, поднимает бровь и оглядывает комнату, ища ответ, почему Доктор Орган превратился в маленького истеричного ребенка.

\- Эм, прошу прощения? – спрашивает Джон, смея коснуться спины Доктора.

\- О, заткнись, - шипит Доктор Орган, Джон затыкается и отодвигается на другую сторону кровати, закрывая глаза, и (что удивительно) засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, его волосы все еще влажные, а Доктор Орган прижимается к его спине с одной рукой просунутой под халат Джона. Пальцы на той руке сжимаются и разжимаются у Джона на груди в унисон его дыханию. Лицом Доктор мирно утыкается между лопаток Джона, а маска всё еще закрывает рот, пока он бормочет анатомические термины, а Джон и не против. 

*

 

Доктор орган посещает его каждую вторую ночь. Они спорят час-два перед тем как уснуть в объятиях друг друга, а Джон и не против.

*

 

Доктор Орган отказывается снимать маску.

\- Ты не ешь? – одним утром спрашивает его Джон, ковыряя пальцем тост.

\- Только, когда необходимо, - отвечает Доктор Орган, проглядывается лёгкое подобие улыбки.

Усмехаясь, Джон закидывает кусок тоста в рот и жуёт.

\- Ну ладно, хорошо, но почему ты не снимаешь маску?

Доктор Орган ставит чашку свежего кофе перед Джоном и пробегается пальцами по его волосам, останавливаясь в поседевших местах.

\- Я же доктор, - шутит он, а затем говорит Джону допивать свой кофе, что тот и делает, Доктор Орган уходит, а Джон и не против.

*

После того, как он стал свидетелем Доктора, забирающегося через окно и забирающего его ноутбук, Джон отменяет планы с Гарри. Она разозлилась, Доктор Орган хихикает над отчетом убийства, а Джон и не против.

*

 

Вот когда Джон против, так это когда он заходит в дверь своей квартиры после работы. Его грубо хватают за предплечья и ведут на кухню. Запах грязи и открытой упаковки геля для душа висит в воздухе, но ему это не кажется странным. Он знает, кто тащит его в соседнюю комнату, так что он не считает необходимым говорить что-либо. Однако он озвучивает свои мысли, когда его толкают на стол.

\- Что ты делаешь? – пытается он спросить Доктора Органа, но его впечатанная в деревянную поверхность голова не способствует речи. Не способствует вообще ничему. Джон делает попытку заговорить снова, но Доктор запихивает три пальца Джону в рот, и тот давится и хрипит.

Сердце стучит у него в глотке, Джон понимает, что чувствует кровь (чью кровь? - чью-то кровь! - чью кровь?!). Быстрый взгляд через плечо даёт ему больше информации в помощь подступающему приступу паники. Доктор Орган покрыт красной субстанцией, наряду с высыхающей грязью покрывающей несколько прядей его волос. Напуганный до смерти Джон пялится, а Доктор Орган скользит пальцами глубже в глотку Джона, лаская всё, чего он способен коснуться. Он шикает на Джона, когда тот начинает хныкать, задумавшись всего на пару секунд, он упирается в Джона бёдрами со спины, отчего Джон вскрикивает и цепляется за края стола. Джон пытается подняться, толкается, но Доктор прижимается грудью к спине Джона, достаёт пальцы и запихивает внутрь снова. Когда Джон начинает трястись, Доктор Орган хватает его за макушку, вцепляясь в волосы и выдёргивая несколько волос.

Джон всхлипывает от боли и из-за отвратительного скольжения вперед-назад пальцев Доктора Органа тошнота достигает пика. Он кусается в слабой попытке заставить Доктора Органа отстраниться, однако, это оказывается бесполезно, Доктор пыхтит в его ухо, когда зубы Джона царапают его костяшки.

Не имеет значения, как сильно Джон скалит зубы, сопротивляется или плачет, он знает, что уже проиграл.

Поэтому он лежит на столе, не реагируя, как забытая игрушка.

Он чувствует жар Доктора Органа, собирающийся между его ног, когда он прижимается к Джону в имитированном коитусе, но Джон остаётся неподвижным. На его лице отражается своеобразная агония, когда он слышит финальные звуки издаваемые Доктором Органом. Он дрожит на Джоне, губы которого крепко сжаты, а зрение размыто. Собирая остатки гордости, Джон смотрит в окно рядом с ним, на бледно-голубое небо с белыми ватными облакам и мягкую пыль снежной бури.  
Доктор Орган достаёт пальцы изо рта Джона. Ожидая какого-то ответа, Доктор Орган вытирает с пальцев слюну. Чтобы избавиться от оставшейся напоминающей ржавчину крови, он оборачивает язык вокруг высохших мест, Джон морщится, глядя на это. Ноги Доктора отрываются от ковра, и он присоединяется к Джону на столе, который трещит и скрипит. Доктор Орган внимательно смотрит на него, и на нём всё еще эта проклятая маска, по лицу Джона начинают скатываться слёзы. Он не может выровнять собственное дыхание, и на пару секунд воздух отказывается поступать в его лёгкие. Они горят и болят, но Джон даже рад этому.

Джон дёргается, когда Доктор Орган прочищает горло и медленно пододвигается, Джон отстраняется в сторону, тело сжимается и разжимается как червяк. На это больной ублюдок только хмыкает, а затем оставляет нежный поцелуй на голове Джона, за ухом. Он гладит рукой спину Джона и оставляет еще один поцелуй, ткань у маски неприятная ткань и Джон плачет еще сильнее. Он прячет лицо в руках, размазывая сопли по рукаву, мечтая о том, чтобы находиться сейчас в парке и наслаждаться погодой с незнакомцами.

Когда он успокаивается, Доктор Орган уже ушел, прикрепив на скотч к холодильнику маленькую записку.

Кажется, я влюблен в тебя, Джон Уотсон. Доктор Орган

Джон всю ночь проводит в ванной.

*

 

Квартира Гарри превращается в неофициальное место жительство Джона. Он не объясняет ей настоящей причины своего желания переехать (Очевидно, тоска по сестре не звучит достаточно убедительно). Уходит время на то, чтобы она разрешила ему остаться. Не скрывая своего облегчения, он оборачивает руки вокруг её плеч и поднимает над землёй, а Гарри выдыхает ему в шею: «Видимо ты, правда, скучал по мне». Он смеётся, Гарри указывает ему на отдельную комнату и всё идет просто отлично.

Нет нужды претворяться счастливым, ведь здесь он правда счастлив. Маленькие комнаты и ароматизированные свечи напоминают ему о детстве, и он начинает привлекать внимание Гарри. Они проводят дни, высмеивая ток-шоу, а вечерами они раскапывают старые фотографии и смеются над ними тоже.

Проходит месяц, а Джон всё еще счастлив.

\- Кажется со мной что-то не так, - заявляет Гарри, стоя в дверном проёме комнаты Джона. 

Джон переворачивает страницу романа.

\- Главное меня не зарази.

\- Долбаный придурок, - дразнится она, зевая и потирая глаза костяшками, и шаркает по ковру в свою комнату. Прежде, чем лечь спать самому, Джон дочитывает главу. Книга, как и цветочный плед, помогает ему чувствовать себя как дома. В тот момент, когда он кинул взгляд на постельное бельё его сестры, Джон чуть было не сорвался назад в квартиру за одеялами и подушками. Но он понимал, что это ребячество (и, откровенно говоря, ему было немного страшно туда возвращаться), так что когда пришло время ложиться спать, он скидывает всё на пол и не волнуется до самого утра.

Этой ночью, смотря на бело-розовую лужу одеял, он возвращается к предыдущей идее, хватает их, затягивает на кровать и укрывает себя тканью. Она намного мягче, чем он сначала подумал, и не успевает он задуматься о том, что будет есть на завтрак, как отключается словно светлячок.

В час ночи Джон слышит, как рука скребет по стене в прихожей. Затем следует лёгкий кашель, поэтому сперва он думает, что это Гарри. Он сильно не шевелится, но достаточно для того, чтобы гладкая ткань охладила его ноги.

Шорох возвращаешься.

Дверь в его спальню открывается.

Дыхание застряло у него в горле, Джон хочет верить, что это всего лишь Гарри.  
Одеяло откидывается в сторону, и чужое тело проскальзывает к Джону.

Он крепко зажмуривает глаза.

Холодные пальцы проходятся вдоль руки Джона, останавливаясь у рукава его футболки.

\- Мы должны сохранять тишину, - шепчет такой же холодный голос, и Джон хочет сделать как раз наоборот, пока рука не зажимает ему рот. – Мы же не хотим разбудить твою сестру, правда? О, у тебя сестра, как же я ошибался.

Джон не мог не открыть глаза, уставившись в мистические орбиты Доктора Органа. Его парализует.

\- Я хочу извиниться, - бубнит Доктор Орган и на этом всё, словно данное заявление и есть извинение.

У Джона сбивается дыхание.

Доктор Орган изучает Джона, а Джон изучает Доктора, и Джон дрожащей рукой стаскивает с него тонкую маску, Доктор Орган позволяет ему, и (милостивый Боже) у Доктора полные похожие на лук амура губы самого светлого розового цвета во всей палитре, Доктор орган кусает нижнюю белыми-белыми зубами.  
Джон перестаёт дышать.

\- Ты такой козёл, - говорит он, садясь и заставляя фальшивого доктора составить ему компанию, но его координация как у ребенка, поэтому он остаётся лежать на спине, приковав взгляд к Доктору. Ему есть, что сказать, но голос его не слушается, а голова раскалывается, поэтому он мнет маску в ладони и заставляет себя делать каждый вздох, заставляет себя повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Доктор Орган молчит, сверлит взглядом Джона, который, через пять минут, вновь обретает хладнокровие.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, - говорит Джон, понижая голос до тихого шепота, боясь реакции Гарри, если она увидит незнакомого человека в его кровати. – Ты опасен.

\- Тебе нравится опасность, - парирует Доктор Орган, его глаза сужены, а губы продолжают: - и не пытайся доказать мне обратное, я увижу по твоим расширенным зрачкам и покрасневшей коже, что ты лжешь.

Джон издаёт тихий звук, словно его только что ударили по рёбрам.

\- Оу, - выдыхает он.

\- Оу, - повторяет Доктор Орган, медленно раздвигая Джону ноги тёплым бедром, - именно так. – Доктор Орган прижимается губами к его губам, Джон хватается за талию Доктора и отвечает на поцелуй (Боже, он отвечает). В комнате не хватает воздуха, они хватаются друг за друга, срывая одежду и используя цветочный плед в качестве прикрытия, они жмутся, трутся и стонут друг другу в губы. Это длится до тех пор, пока не зазвенит будильник Гарри в соседней комнате, оповещая о том, что они должны остановиться, и оставить последний разочарованный поцелуй на губах друг друга.

Доктор Орган уходит через окно, Джон присоединяется к Гарри на кухне, она просит его приглушать своё порно. Джон обещает так и сделать в следующий раз и отхлёбывает свой кофе.

*

\- Мы должны прекратить, - шепчет Джон в наслюнявленную наволочку. Бледный язык прижимается к шраму над его плечом, прослеживая похожий на паутину рисунок. – Остановись, - пытается попросить Джон между подавленными стонами и прикосновениями языка Доктора, - Гарри узнает.

\- Почему тебя это так пугает? – спрашивает Доктор Орган, проводя губами вниз по спине Джона. – Она знает, через что ты проходишь, и её также привлекает свой пол. – Вдруг он присоединяется к Джону сбоку с широко открытыми любопытными глазами. – Свой же?

Джон с неохотой перекатывается на спину, морща нос на отпечаток простыней на своём животе. Доктор Орган беззаботно ухмыляется и расправляет одеяло, когда Джон отвечает:  
\- Свой.

\- И тебя тоже, да? – он взглядом окидывает Джона сверху вниз, заставляя того задрожать и схватить подушку за спиной, он прижимает её к груди. 

\- Я не знаю, может быть.

Доктор Орган бросает подушку через комнату и оборачивает руки вокруг Джона, прижимая их тела друг к другу, и ловит его губы своими, чересчур активно используя зубы.

\- Мы прекратим потом, - выдыхает он Джону в рот, его язык собирает капельки пота собравшиеся на виске Джона.

*

 

Они не прекращают.

*

 

Мне нравится проводить с тобой время. Доктор Орган

Думаю, это взаимно. ДУ

*

Джон сообщает Гарри, что переезжает обратно.

\- Наконец-то, - говорит она со своего места на диване, жуя попкорн. – А теперь отвали, я пытаюсь смотреть телек. 

Она хорошо это приняла.

*

 

Занавески в его спальне скоро сгорят, нахер, если Доктор Орган не залезет назад.  
\- Залезь назад, - говорит Джон. – Ты спалишь занавески, нахрен.

\- Я осторожно, - бубнит Доктор Орган через сигарету в его губах. Он открыл окно и свесился вниз.

\- Залезь назад, блять, - повторяет Джон, прижимая ладони к глазам. – Ты сейчас выпадешь, - всё, что он слышит – это низкий смех, затем окно крепко закрывается. – Окно закрывать не обязательно, - бубнит Джон, и оно открывается вновь. Запах снега и остролиста висит в воздухе, Джон хочет заточить их в банку и спрятать под кроватью. Когда ему будет грустно, он открутит крышку и вдохнет аромат, и всё хорошее в этом мире окутает его.

\- Эй.

Оторвав руки от глаз, Джон глядит на кровать, на Доктора Органа. Сигарета зажжена и пепел необратимо падает с кончика, но её запах не чувствуется – только остролист и снег. Доктор Орган обнажен, также как и Джон. Он держит чашку чая, постукивая пальцами по сколам фарфора.

\- Хочешь? – спрашивает он и протягивает напиток. Джон берет его, а Доктор Орган шлёпается на матрас. Он скользит рукой по груди и заключает сигарету между указательным и средним пальцами. – Нормально? – он указывает на чай, Джон быстро заливает немного себе в рот.

Вкус корицы и древесины лениво перетекает в послевкусие карамели. Джон мычит, и Доктор Орган улыбается.

\- Не просто нормально, - отвечает Джон. – Чертовски потрясающе. 

Доктор Орган жуёт сигарету.

\- Как ты это сделал? – продолжает Джон, тряся головой. – Никогда ничего подобного не пробовал. Ты как будто бы взял сам рай и смешал его с горячей водой. – Доктор Орган ухмыляется снова, а Джон заговаривает о Рождестве, гирляндах и игрушках. Тема сменяется на гололёд, дорожные аварии и больницы, Джон превращается в оленя в свете фар.

\- Почему ты выбежал напротив моего кэба? – его голос низок, и Доктор Орган отвечает также мягко.

\- Твой водитель был сумасшедшим, - он встаёт и начинает искать штаны, стряхивая сигарету на ковер. – Две таблетки, - задумчиво произносит он, падая на пол и доставая другую сигарету и зажигалку.

\- Таблетки – Джон обводит пальцем каёмку чашки. – Серийные самоубийства? – он предполагает.

\- А, - бросает Доктор Орган, подтверждая догадку Джона. Пружинный матрас скрипит, когда он возвращается. – Однако он был не один. Его… - Он кусает губу, - его спонсировали.

\- Спонсировали.

Стряхнув пепел на колени, Доктор Орган поворачивается к Джону, ложась в приглашающую позицию. 

\- Я бы хотел положить твоё сердце в банку, Джон Уотсон, - заявляет он, в его лице что-то меняется, выдавая его внезапные положительные эмоции.  
Джон выплёвывает на себя немного чая.

\- Оу, - произносит он одними губами.

Зажимая сигарету между губами снова, Доктор Орган хмурится.

\- Не хорошо?  
\- Да, немного не хорошо, - бормочет Джон, впиваясь пальцем в бедро. – Почему ты хочешь положить моё сердце в банку? – аккуратно спрашивает он.

\- Я не хочу положить твоё сердце в банку, - отвечает Доктор, закатывая глаза и взмахивая руками. – Мне необходимо положить твоё сердце в банку, Джон Уотсон. У меня уже есть одно, но не твоё, - на этом он наклоняется ближе и затем целует Джона в шею, тот вздрагивает и проливает чай на простыни.

\- Чьё сердце? – выпытывает он, готовый к ужасающему путешествию на неоткрытую территорию.

Но вместо того, чтобы затащить их в мир полный взрывов и кровопролития, Доктор Орган соскакивает с кровати и подносит сигарету ко рту.

\- Еще чаю? – предлагает он, забирая чашку из рук Джона и исчезая на кухне.

*

 

В тёмном небе гремит гром, когда Доктор Орган получает сообщение. Его телефон вибрирует в пальто и будит Джона, который лежит на девайсе. Он рычит и переворачивается, чтобы Доктор Орган мог посмотреть сообщение.

\- Давай быстрее, - бубнит он и затем начинает храпеть.

Мне не нравятся твои постоянные отношения с Доктором Уотсоном. М

\- Ничего важного, - шепчет Доктор Орган и закидывает мобильник под кровать Джона. – По работе, - лжет он.

\- Чем ты вообще занимаешься? – голос Джона склеивает между собой выдержку и интимность.

Доктор Орган касается плеча Джона и проводит пальцем по обнаженной коже.

\- Я консультирующий детектив, - отвечает он. – Моя работа по большей части скучна, так что я провожу эксперименты на стороне. Он смотрит, как Джон напрягается, восхищаясь мускулами под его кожей. Вскрытие этого мужчины было бы таким интересным.

Джон зевает в подмышку Доктора Органа.

\- Почему ты воруешь органы?

\- Хотел посмотреть смогу ли.

*

 

На трёхмесячную годовщину они идут на настоящее свидание.

Ну, под «настоящим свиданием» Джон понимает ситуацию, когда ты веселишься со своим партнёром, без разницы как. В данном случае, они преследуют женщину, и как сказал Доктор Орган, убийцу, по аллее. Она быстрая, но они быстрее, и когда появляется Скотланд-Ярд, Джон не спрашивает инспектора о его связи с тощим мужчиной, не желая отходить от того. Доктор Орган смотрит на инспектора с выражением лица, непонятным для Джона, но, очевидно, понятным для инспектора, они не прочь остаться до конца ночи.

Доктор Орган ведет Джона домой, они делят прощальный поцелуй, состоящий из адреналина, похоти и нетерпения. Джон с болью в груди и влагой на губах смотрит, как он уходит прочь, но эти ощущения тут же пропадают, когда он проходит в комнату и видит на своей кровати Доктора, завернутого в его белые простыни и без одежды.

\- Ебаться, - ругается Джон.

Они так и делают.

Во время странных ночных часов, Доктор Орган курит сигарету, оставляя желтые разводы на обоях Джона. Джон смотрит на него и не предпринимает ничего, чтобы спасти свои обои от увядания.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал? – спрашивает Доктор Орган, поднимая руку, чтобы почесать его кожу головы.

Ведомый наваждением и любопытством, Джон выдергивает волосок с груди Доктора.

\- Вырежи мои гланды.

Джон не жалеет о своём решении, когда смотрит, как Доктор Орган трясет его рудиментарные органы в маленькой баночке, пока сам лежит в ванне. У него самая широкая улыбка и самое светлое выражение лица, и Джон улыбается вместе с ним, несмотря на предыдущий опыт в этой же самой комнате.  
После радости от наблюдения, как части тела Джона взлетают и ударяются о стенки банки, Доктор Орган забирается в ванну к Джону, скармливает ему ванильное мороженное и поёт колыбельную, пока они оба не заснут.

*

Я влюблён в тебя, Джон Уотсон. Доктор Орган

Я, блять, люблю тебя. ДУ

*

 

Идёт град.

Глаза Джона закрыты, он подражает дыханию Доктора Органа, который лежит рядом. Вокруг эксцентричная и холодная атмосфера. Двое мужчин вынуждены прижиматься друг к другу под теплыми одеялами. Их головы сложены, как кусочки паззла, у Джона потеют ладони от хватки Доктора Органа. Его пальцы дергаются от колющего ощущения, но Доктор Орган не отпускает.

\- Джон, - говорит он в его волосы. Взволнованный Джон медленно открывает глаза и закидывает голову. Он трет лицо свободной рукой и толкает Доктора Органа локтем. – Джон,- повторяет Доктор Орган, нахмурив брови.

\- Что такое? – Джон тыкает пальцем в мясистую часть губ Доктора, прежде чем клюнуть её сухими губами.

Лицо у Доктора такое, будто он испытывает сильнейший стресс. Джон начинает думать, что это ладонь Доктора потеет, однако его обвинение не успевает зайти слишком далеко, потому что Доктор Орган поворачивает голову к Джону, и со светлыми глазами и тихим произношением, он говорит:  
\- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.


End file.
